To Dream
by GoddessTiera
Summary: WM After the pain of losing the man she loves, a simple dream heals the wound.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Trigun characters. I am not making any money.

To Dream

She hadn't slept in well in weeks. She kept the pain she was in from her friends, hiding behind a smile, but inside she felt as though she was dying. He had left her. He had promised to come back, but he didn't. He was gone forever.

She had never lost someone who was so close to her before. In the short time she had known Nick he had become so special to her. She knew that she loved him and never would have done what she had if she hadn't. She hadgiven him the one thing she could never take back.

She was raised to believe it was wrong and shameful outside of marriage. "I don't care what they taught me to believe." No one could tell her what she shared with Nick was anything but beautiful. She felt no shame for her actions. All she wanted was to feel his arms wrap around her again, to feel his warm breath on her neck.

He had been so gentle and careful with her, just like she had been made of porcelain. She just wished that he was still there. She missed him so much.

"Millie, I brought you some dinner." "Thank you Meryl." The smaller woman set the tray down on the desk next to the bed. "You need to eat." "I know and I will. Thank you again." With that Meryl exited the room. She slowly ate her food in quiet contemplation.

"Poor Millie. I know she is trying to be strong." Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" "It's Vash Meryl. Open the door." Her eyes immediately lit up. She ran to the door, unlocked it and threw it open. "VASH!" He braced himself to be glomped, but was caught off guard when she delivered a swift hard punch to his head. "Ow! Meryl, that really hurt." "You dumb jerk! We have been worried about you. Where have you been?"

His face became serious. "I had some things I needed to do before I came back." Noticing his expression and the tone of his voice, she decided not to press him for more than that.

"Meryl. How is Millie doing?" "I'm worried about her. She is still trying to hide the pain she is in. She thinks I don't notice the bags under her eyes that tell me she's not been sleeping well. She cries only when she thinks I can't see or hear. I don't know what to do."

"Can I talk to her?" "Her room is down thehall to the right."

He slowly walked to her door and gently rapped on it. "Millie, it's Vash. Can I come in?" He faintly heard movement and then a soft "Come in."

He opened the door and was fairly shocked at what he saw. The sweet and carefree Millie was nowhere to be found. In front of him was simply her shell.

"Hello Mr. Vash. I am glad you finally came back. Meryl really missed you." "Right now I am worried about you Millie. You don't look so good. No offense." "I have been sick for a few days. I keep throwing up." "Have you seen a doctor?" "I'm okay. It's just a stomach virus or something."

"I miss him too." She stiffened just slightly. "What do you mean Mr. Vash?" "Millie, it's okay to miss him. It's okay to hurt. You need to talk about it."

He could see the tears trying to break free. "I...I..." That was as far as she got before the flood gates opened and she threw herself into his arms. "Oh Mr. Vash. Why did he leave me? He promised to come back. HE PROMISED." He just let her cry into his chest. He began to slowly rub her back as he started to hum. "Just sleep now. Mmmm Mmmmm Mmmmmm Mmmmm Mmmmmmm Mmm."

The rumbling of Vash's chest as he hummed slowly soothed her into a deepsleep.

Meryl looked up from the report she was typing when she heard Millie's door creak open and saw the tall blonde emerge. "Is she okay?" "Yeah. She's sleeping now." He walked over and took a seat next to the small insurance girl. "Let's hope she will dream of peaceful days."

She felt as though she were falling without moving. The world aroundher was black. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Slowly she saw the black fading away and in its place a lush green world began to appear. When it had fully materialized, she was amazed at the absolutely stunning landscape around her.

Rolling hills of emerald seemed to go on forever. Tall trees with fully bloomed and wonderfully fragrant flowers were all around and a small cottage stood in between two of the loveliest trees there. "Where am I? Is this Heaven?" "Not quite, beautiful." Millie simply froze at the sound of that voice. She knew that voice. Slowly she turned toward the owner of that voice.

"M...Mr...W...Wol...Wolfwood?" "Now Honey I thought I told you to call me Nick."

Tears began pouring from her eyes as she rushed into his arms. "Oh Nick. I've missed you so much." "Shhhh. It's okay. Please don't cry." She sniffled a few times as she brought her emotional outburst to a end. "How is this possible? You're dead. Where is this place?" "I am still very much dead. This place is a creation of your mind. It is your idea of paradise. In the morning this won't be anything but a wonderful dream to you."

"If this is a dream, I don't want to ever wake up." She said, clutching tightly to Nick. For the longest time they simply held each other, reviling in the smell and feel of the other. Finally Millie broke the silence. "How? Why?" "I am not sure myself. Someone, I couldn't see who or even tell where the voice was coming from, told me you needed me and here I am. Even though you haven't been able to tell, I have been watching over all of you, especially you. I see the mask that you hide behind. I hate that I am causing you so much pain."

"I miss you so much." "I am so sorry I didn't come back like I promi..." He didn't get to finish as he felt her lips cover his own. "Millie, I don't think..." He was cut off again by another, more needy kiss and her arms wrapping around him pulling him toward the cottage. He didn't protest.

Many hours later they lay wrapped in a tangle of sheet and limbs. Wolfwood was gently stroking her arm with his fingers. "I can't stay." "I know.I just want to enjoy it for a little longer."

After a short time he finally stood up and began to search for his scattered clothing. The tears were already beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't want you to go again."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to face her. Slowly he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. As he reached up to cup her face he spoke. "I don't want to go, but I have to." "Then I want to stay with you." "Your work in this life isn't done yet. There are people who need you. Do you understand?" She slowly nodded.

As he stood to go, he looked down at her and smiled. "Tell Needle Noggin he was right. I wish I had realized sooner." He then pulled the cover over her. "You need to sleep. In the morning you should feel better. Always remember that I love you and no matter what I am always with you." He stopped and placed his hand on her stomach before continuing. "Tell him every day that his father loves him." With that he turned and began walking away.

"Wait what did that..(yawn)..mea...?" She was asleep before she could finish her sentence.

**The next morning**

Vash walked into the kitchen to find Meryl busily attempting breakfast. "Morning Meryl. Need any help?" "No, I am just finishing the last of it. I need to check on Millie and take her breakfast." "Let me." "Are you sure?" "Please Meryl." She handed him Millie's plate without a fuss.

When he reached her room, he knocked slowly. "Millie I have your breakfast." Surprising to Vash, a cheerful sounding Millie answered. "Come in." When he pushed the door open he saw her making the bed. "Isn't it a lovely morning Mr. Vash?" "Well you seem to be in a good mood today. Are you okay? You seemed so upset yesterday." As she answered she began to absently stroke her stomach. "For the first time in a long time I can honestly say I am okay. I think I am going to be okay from now on." "Well I'm glad Millie. Meryl will certainly be happy too."

As he turned to walk out she called to him. "Nick says you were right and he wished he had realized sooner." Vash immediately whipped around to stare at the tall brunette. She simply beamed at him with an incredibly large smile. His eyes showed his understanding as he returned her smile and left the room.

When he was gone she just stared out the window with a blissful look. "We are going to be okay from now on aren't we? I promise you will always know how much me and your father love you. Okay little Nicholas."


End file.
